Naruto: Chronicles of Legends
by ZeroKaze
Summary: Legends are born from small things. And while he was currently nothing, Uzumaki Naruto shall become the greatest legend of all time. But he won't be alone... Rated M for future major language and minor adult themes. Eventually pairings.
1. Prologue: Meeting of Two Children

_A/N: Alright, guys, I'm back! It's been a while… Been busy and stuff like that._

_But now I'm here with TWO fanfics! And they're both gonna be my first series!_

_This one is going to be- surprise, surprise- retelling of Naruto. Yeah, how original… There's more info below._

_Anyway, let's start this story with prologue!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

_Under the giant tree, there were two figures, a boy and a girl._

"_So, what's your dream?" the boy asked the girl._

"_My dream?" the girl said in confusion._

"_Yeah! Everyone has a dream, right? " the boy said with huge grin. "For example, my dream is to create peaceful world, where everyone is happy!"_

"_R-really? Because that is my dream too!" the girl said in surprise._

"_Really?! That's great!" the boy exclaimed happily. "What ya say? Want to work together with me to create peaceful world?"_

"_Huh?" the girl was surprised with sudden suggestion short moment, which changed into happiness. "Y-yes! I would like that."_

"_Pinky promise!" the boy said while raising his pinky._

_The girl smiled and raised her own pinky. "Pinky promise."_

_They connected their pinkies._

"_For peace."_

* * *

The woman opened her eyes.

"_Memory of that moment…"_ she thought while closing her eyes again and then smiled. "_Yes, I shall keep that promise… Hotoke._"

Suddenly her face became serious. She had finally completed her task.

"_I found you… 'The Mad Monk'. You are moving right towards-_"

"I see…" the woman said. "Plains of Inazuma shall be appropriate place to eliminate the final threat to peaceful world I am about to create."

She rose up from her meditation pose and grabbed her shakujo. She then flickered her fingers and in front of her, portal was created.

"_Soon, Hotoke. Soon our promise shall be fulfilled…_" she thought while walking to portal which closed soon as she entered it.

* * *

The man opened his eyes.

"That was… that time, huh…" the man muttered. "Heh, like I need any reminder of our promise, Kaguya… Hmm?"

The man raised in sitting position from the ground, where he was lying. "_That chakra wavelength…_"

"Heh, found ya, 'Demon'. Now it's time put end of you. And then… There will finally be peace…"

He rose up from the ground and grabbed his long sword. Then he started to float up and when he was high enough, he flew with great speed towards the location where 'Demon' was moving to.

"_Just ya wait, Kaguya. Today our peaceful world will be born…_"

* * *

Little did the two seekers of peace know how they were going to become legends and how this battle shall change the world and their fate…

* * *

_Aaand that was the prologue._

_Man, this took some time to get out of my head. But hey, at least I got it done…_

_About this prologue, as you can probably guess, it is during the time of Ootsutsuki Kaguya. But there are some huge changes…_

_Anyway, here's some info how I'm going to do this fanfic._

_First of all, I'll change the history of Shinobi World and background for chakra a lot._

_Second, there are going to be at least couple of OCs. Not much but enough for my purposes. _

_Third, there will be pairings. While they won't happen during pre-time skip, I'll try put enough hints there._

_Fourth, jutsus/techniques will be in Japanese(with translation, naturally) and honorifics will be in use. Also _

_Fifth, while I won't promise much, I'll try to update these fanfics at least once a week. _

…_These are my current plans. I'll give some more info in next chapter._

_Now, please read and review!_


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning of New Destiny

_A/N: Alright, it's chapter 2! And as promised, more info below!_

* * *

It was sunny morning in Konohagakure no Sato when 12-year old boy with orange tracksuit and forehead protector, marking him as ninja, was walking towards training grounds of his team. The name of boy was Uzumaki Naruto and his mood right now was slightly annoyed.

The reason for this was that his first month as ninja, more accurately Genin, was not as exciting as he thought it would be. He thought that once he would become ninja, he would learn some awesome jutsu or go into exciting missions where he would defeat oppressing tyrants and save princesses, missions he thinks would prove his worthiness to the world.

Instead, these "missions" were more like common chores, like being babysitter, delivering milks, painting wall and things like that. Naruto was getting more and more annoyed with each D-rank mission. How he was suppose to prove himself with these kinds of missions? The missions were not the worst part that happened during the month, however.

It was the training that made Naruto more annoyed than missions. He expected something awesome, like cool jutsu, but instead his team was doing something his Jōnin sensei, Hatake Kakashi, called "teamwork exercises". While Naruto didn't really like these exercises, he did try his best to perform them with his teammates, his rival Uchiha Sasuke and his crush Haruno Sakura. However these exercises didn't went well, mostly because of rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke.

"_I wonder if other teams are in same situation." _Naruto thought while walking through Konoha. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't noticed that there was person in front of him until he stumbled into this person. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts and started to apologize. "Ah, sorry, I was-"

"I-it is f-fine, I am sorry f-for b-being in the w-way-"

Naruto was surprised that someone would apologize to _him. _He looked more carefully the person, which was revealed to be a girl in his age with dark blue hair and lavender pupil-less eyes. He realized it was Hyūga Hinata, a girl that he thought was a bit dark and weirdo, but also one of few people in Konoha that didn't treat him like a dirt. In fact, she has always tried to help him. Naruto has always wondered why Hinata did that, but he was grateful for it.

When Hinata realized it was her long time crush that stumbled into her, she started to blush and fiddled with her fingers. Before young blonde so abruptly stumbled into her, she also was wondering how other Genin-teams were doing, especially the team where Naruto was. Young Hyūga had hoped she would be in same team as her crush, but unfortunately this didn't happen. While she was a little startled about her crush being so close to her, she was also glad to see him after month.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered, realizing she should probably say something. "I-I am sorry f-for b-being in your w-way."

"Nah, don't be!" Naruto exclaimed rather loudly. "I was just wondering how other Genin-teams were-" Naruto then saw Hinata having her forehead protector in her neck. "Hey! You've got forehead protector! That means you've passed that final Genin test thing, right? Congrats!" Naruto yelled happily while rising thumb up. He was happy, because person who wasn't hostile towards him had passed.

"_He is happy that I passed?" _Hinata thought in surprise. She then started smile shyly. "T-thank you. I- I am glad y-you passed t-too, Naruto-kun." She said to her crush.

"_She is glad that I passed?"_ Naruto thought also in surprise before flashing his iconic big grin. "Thanks! How you guys are doing, by the way? Is it same like us with those boring missions?" He asked young Hyūga.

Hinata was about to faint in that spot. She was having a normal conversation with her crush! Well, as normal as it could be with her stuttering, but conversation nonetheless. "W-we are fine, t-thank you. We h-have completed a-about 9 missions. A-and I h-have n-not r-really thought t-them as b-boring, although Kiba-kun has complained a c-couple of t-times that we s-should have m-more e-exiciting m-missions. I-I think we s-should wait, though. We a-are just a G-Genin after all."

"Yeah, I suppose so…" Naruto said with resigned tone. "But still, at least those missions are better than those damn teamwork exercises. After month of those, I'm getting really tired of them. Don't you too, Hinata?" He asked blunette kunoichi.

Hinata looked at Naruto with confused face. "Umm… O-our team h-has already c-completed o-our teamwork e-exercises."

"…Huh?" Naruto said with confusion. He was quiet for a moment before finally reacting. "WHAT?! You guys are not doing those damn exercises anymore -ttebayo?!" The blonde yelled angrily.

"Y-yes." Hinata stuttered a bit surprised with her crush's burst. "A-and from w-what I u-understood, Team 10 a-are the s-same. C-currently w-we are p-practicing-" But she was interrupted by angry blonde.

"Dammit! Doesn't Kakashi-sensei care about our training?! That's it! I'm going to force him to give us actual training -ttebayo!" After saying that, Naruto started to run his team's training ground. But before he got too far, he turned to Hinata. "Thanks for telling me that, Hinata! I owe ya one!" The blonde then soon disappeared, leaving young Hyūga alone.

"_Did Naruto-kun just said he owes me one?" _Hinata thought with huge blush on her face. _"Naruto-kun… Owes to me… Eeep!"_

* * *

*Training Grounds*

It was fairly calm in the training grounds that was reserved to Team 7. Leaning against one of 3 wood pillars was raven-haired boy with blue high collar shirt and brooding face. This was Uchiha Sasuke, the Rookie of the Year of his class, one of two survivors of Uchiha Clan and object of daydreams to many young fan girls. Next to him, on the other wood pillar, was pink-haired girl with red qipao. This was Haruno Sakura, kunoichi of Team 7, the Best Girl of her class and fan girl of her teammate Sasuke.

Currently both Sasuke and Sakura were waiting their Jōnin sensei. Had they acted like they did month ago, they would have waited their sensei for hours. They have learned from this, however, and now it has been only 30 minutes since they arrived. Sasuke was brooding about who knows what and Sakura was almost giddy about situation. She was finally alone with Sasuke! Today would be the day she gets him!

But before she was able to start her plan, their Jōnin sensei had finally arrived.

"Yo." Said grey-haired man with standard Jōnin clothes, mask in his face and forehead protector covering his left eye. This was Hatake Kakashi, Jōnin sensei of Team 7, one of best Jōnin in the Konoha and reader of Icha Icha-series. He is also known for being late at almost every situation,.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled to their sensei.

"Ah, sorry, I was helping old lady with.- Hm? Where's Naruto?" Kakashi started to give his usual excuses, but soon interrupted after realizing his third student wasn't there.

"Who knows?" Sasuke commented with bored tone.

"HEY!"

All three turned to source of yell, which was revealed to be their loudmouthed blonde teammate running towards them.

"Naruto, you're late!" Sakura yelled to her teammate.

"Ah, sorry Sakura-chan, I was-" Naruto tried to explain.

"No excuses! That would make you almost bad as Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura interrupted him.

"Aww, c'mon, Sakura-chan-"

"Anyway, how about we start the day with some wonderful teamwork exercises?" Kakashi stepped in and tried to lower the tension. Unfortunately, it had opposite reaction.

All his students started to glare at him, which didn't really affect him. What did affect, however, was Naruto's response.

"Oh yeah! Kakashi-sensei! Why the hell other teams gets better training than we do?!" Naruto yelled to his sensei.

The other members of Team 7 looked at him with surprised faces, "How do you know that, Naruto?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"I met Hinata on my way here and she said that her team are doing actual training! And so is Team 10!" Naruto answered while watching Kakashi angrily.

"What?!" Sakura said rather agrily. _"__**That pig is getting better training than me?! Oh HELL NO, SHANNARO!**__" _Inner Sakura screamed inside Sakura's mind.

"Is this true, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked in angry tone.

Kakashi sighed. He realized there isn't way out of this. "Well, the most likely reason the other teams are not doing exercises anymore is that their teamwork is really good. Which is why you are still doing them: your teamwork is not as good as it could be." he explained, hoping his explanation would be enough to convince them.

It wasn't,

"Oh c'mon, Kakashi-sensei! How do you expect us become better if we don't proper training?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Beside, I think our teamwork is good enough. Right guys?" He asked his teammates.

"Dobe is right, Kakashi." Sasuke said, slightly surprising Kakashi that Sasuke would support Naruto, if only a little. "For our goals we need better training. Also, I don't mind working with them as long as they don't come in my way." He added as afterthought.

"Y-yeah, I agree with both of them." Sakura said, supporting her teammates.

While he didn't show this to his students, Kakashi was actually little surprised. During this month, their teamwork exercises were filled with bickering and complaining(mostly from Naruto and Sasuke: Sakura seemed to be okay with them). But right now in front him was three Genin that had same determined look. Kakashi smiled inside his mask. Maybe those exercises really helped them more than he thought.

"Well, I suppose it's time to raise up level of your training." Kakashi said with bored tone.

Sasuke smirked a little.

Sakura had big smile.

And Naruto-

"YEAH! Finally -ttebayo! So what we're gonna train?! Some awesome ?!" He yelled while jumping with energy.

"_Geez, that kid sure has energy… That should be good." _Kakashi thought before answering. "Well, you seem to have a lot energy, so let's put it to good use, alright?"

"Yeah! So what is it, Kakashi-sensei? This new training?" Naruto asked very excited.

"Oh, that's simple. It's climbing trees." Kakashi said with his eyesmile.

Team 7 was quiet for a moment, before reacting, loudest coming from Naruto.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei, what kind of training that is suppose to be? We do know how to climb the trees." Sakura asked rather confused.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but looked rather upset.

"But can you do it without using your hands?" Kakashi asked and started to walk towards a tree. When he got to it, he started to walk UP the tree casually. When he got high enough, he walked under the one of branches and was now upside down.

All three Genin were surprised on their own ways.

"Now, this exercise is first step with your chakra control and after this exercise, you should be able to have better control with your jutsu." Kakashi explained to his team, happy to see their surprised faces. But before he continued to explain more, Naruto interrupted him.

"Chak-ra? What's that? I remember hearing about it in somewhere…" He said with confused face.

Kakashi almost dropped down from the tree. Sasuke sighed the stupidity of his rival and Sakura punched him in the head. "Idiot! How could you have passed the Academy without knowing what chakra is?!" She yelled angrily.

"Oww… That hurt, Sakura-chan…" Naruto whined.

Kakashi jumped down from the tree and sighed. "Well, please explain Naruto what chakra is, Sakura."

"Alright…" Sakura said in resigned tone and started to explain what chakra was. Simply put, chakra is the energy that shinobi needs when performing a jutsu. It has two parts: the physical energy that is in every cell of your body and the spiritual energy which is practically memories and knowledge where you gain experience. Combining these two together and using hand seals will make using jutsu possible.

"Exactly. However, you need to have proper control over chakra to perform jutsu correctly. Otherwise your jutsu will be weakened or will not work at all." Kakashi gave more explanation. "Which is reason of the tree climbing exercise: to be able control amount of chakra you produce. And feet are said to be most difficult part to produce chakra. Now if you don't have any other questions-"

"Actually… I got one." Naruto interrupted.

"Alright… What is it?" Kakashi asked patiently.

"Where chakra did come from?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Idiot! Didn't you listen me at all? I said chakra is inside us!" Sakura said angrily.

"I did listen you, Sakura-chan, and I did kinda get it, but… I mean has it always been inside of us? Or has it come from somewhere else?" Naruto asked.

"_Where did that come from?" _Sasuke thought in surprise. The blondes question was surprisingly interesting.

"Well, that's… Umm…" Sakura tried, she couldn't answer that. _"__**Dammit Naruto, why ask such difficult question?! Shannaro!**__" _"Kakashi-sensei?" She turned to Kakashi, waiting if he could answer the question.

Kakashi thought for a moment before answering. "Well, Naruto, while there are many legends how chakra was found, all of them agrees one thing: the source of all chakra comes from _Seikaiju_, 'The Holy World Tree'. It is said that long time ago, when world was still young, a seed was dropped from the heavens. When it hit the ground, the spirits of nature gave life to the seed, making it grow unnaturally fast. Once the tree was higher than mountains, _Seikaiju_ started to release mysterious energy that spread the whole world. This energy was chakra. And while chakra was inside of everything, nobody didn't knew this until raise of two figures: _Rikudo Sennin_, 'The Sage of Six Paths'and _Shizen no Miko_, 'The Priestess of Nature'. These two taught the use of chakra to humankind and from there ninjutsu was born."

After Jōnin's explanation, all three Genin werequiet. They didn't knew about this. Finally Naruto broke the silence. "So… Where is this _Seikaiju_? I would like to see such a huge tree."

"I don't know." Kakashi answered. "However, there are proof that it exists. It is also said that all five Kage knows where it is."

"Really?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Alright, let's start this training! I just got more reasons to become Hokage!" The blonde declared.

Kakashi eye smiled. "Very well. But this training won't be easy."

And thus Team 7 started their tree climbing exercise. Little did they knew how much it changes their destiny…

* * *

_A/N: Whew! This chapter took a long time to write... But I made it!_

_Alright, here's a bit more info:_

_-As you saw, I skipped entirely the beginning of Naruto(roughly the chapters 1-8 from manga.) However it still happened exactly like in canon, which is why I didn't bother to put it here. This is the point where I deviate from canon and start to bring my own changes._

_-Seikaiju(The Holy World Tree) is the source of all chakra in the Shinobi World in this story, not Shinju or Kaguya. Those two still have roles in this story, only different. You will eventually see…_

_-Shizen no Miko(The Priestess of Nature) is (kind of)one of OCs I created for this story. Well, I could hint who she is, but not right now._

_-Character Deaths/Survivals. Some characters survive and some characters won't. _

_-Also, I might add some omakes here in the end._

_That's all for now. Please Read and Review!_


	3. Chapter 2: First C-Rank Mission

_A/N: You know… I would like to see more reviews from you guys. I'm happy for all the favorites, but I would be even happier to see what you think of my story. After all, I'm still novice when it comes to writing fanfics and constructive criticism is always welcome. I'm not going to bite or anything… Much._

_Anyway, here's next chapter of Chronicles of Legends. I now think I know how to go from here on…_

_Disclaimer:__ Naruto is owned by Kishimoto Masashi. ZeroKaze is only trying to give his own view how Naruto should have went._

* * *

**Chapter 2: First C-Mission: Fighting the Demons?!**

"...Well done with that mission, Team 7. Now Madam Shijimi should be pleased... For a moment, anyway." said Sarutobi Hiruzen, Third Hokage and leader of Konohagakure, muttering the last part to himself. "Now, for your next mission..."

It has been two weeks after Team 7 started their Tree Climbing-exercise. Both Naruto and Sasuke had difficulties with the exercise at first, while Sakura had no problem at all, thanks to her nearly perfect Chakra control. After week of harsh training, both boys were finally able to climb the top of tree. While they were able to master the basics of exercise in one week, Kakashi decided to dedicate one more week to make sure the team had proper control.

Team 7 had just finished the infamous 'Capture Tora'-mission(although more experienced ninjas had more... _interesting_ names for it, where the tamest was 'That Fucking Cat'-mission). Now they were waiting for new mission from Hokage and Chuunin next to him, Umino Iruka. Iruka was one of few people that actually treated Naruto well during his childhood, and he is the one who gave Naruto his forehead protector. Although after hearing Naruto's response to Third's list of available D-rank missions, he started wonder if should have done that.

"No way, Old Man!" Naruto yelled, while crossing his hands to form X. "We want actual mission -ttebayo! No more those lame chores!"

"_...I agree."_ Sasuke thought. These D-rank 'missions' were only distractions to his goal.

"_Geez, how annoying... Although I agree." _Sakura thought. While she initially did not minded them, even she started to get tired of all those chores.

Kakashi sighed. _"... I suppose it's about time for this..." _he thought. The silver-haired jonin wanted to give his team more time, before getting more challenging mission, but looks like his team had other ideas. Judging by face of Iruka, he didn't seem to approve.

"You idiot!" Isuka yelled. "While it may have been more than month since your graduation, you still are rookies!"

"But still!" Naruto countered, "These missions-hell, more like chores- are so lame -ttebayo!"

While Iruka was about to scold more his former student, Third interfered and proceed to explain Naruto what missions were all about. Basically, missions were income for ninja villages and they had different ranks, based on their difficulty. D-ranks were the easiest ones while A-ranks were only for Jonin. While old leader was explaining all this, Naruto wasn't listening at all. He was more focused on thinking what ramen he should eat today. Kakashi tried to apologize, but Naruto interrupted him.

"But seriously, Old Man, you're always giving me so many lectures." the blonde said with ather serious face. "But you know what? I'm no longer that troublemaking kid! Me and my team can handle more exciting missions! Right, guys?" He turned to his teammates, both nodding.

"...Very well." Third said after moment of silence. "If you really believe you can handle it, I shall assign you C-rank mission. It's a escort mission for a certain person." Old Hokage was glad to see that Naruto could express himself other ways than pranks and that his teammates were supporting him.

Team 7 had several reactions. Kakashi, who thought he would get yelled later, was truly surprised. So was Sakura. Sasuke, after initial surprise, was mildly excited. As for Naruto...

"YES! Finally! So who is it? Feudal Lord?! Princess?!" Naruto yelled with excitement.

"Calm down. I shall introduce you to him." Third said with smile on his face and turned to door on his left. "You can come in now."

Door was opened, revealing old man with bottle on his hand. "What's this? They are nothin' but bunch of super brats. Especially that short blonde with stupid-looking face. Is he really a ninja?"

It took Naruto a moment before he realized what old man meant and tried to jump on him. Kakashi stopped him by grabbing his collar.

The old man introduced himself as Tazuna, 'super expert bridge builder'. Team 7's mission was to escort him to home country, the Land of Waves, where he was building bridge to connect Land of Waves to continent. They soon left to prepare themselves for the mission.

* * *

Next morning, Naruto was walking to main gate, with backpack on his back. While he was initially disappointed he had to escort some old drunken man, he soon get better when he realized he would be first time outside of village. That excited him a lot. When he was getting closer to main gate, he saw Hinata getting out of bakery with bag. He decided to say hello to her.

"Morning, Hinata!" he said with happy tone.

"Eep!" To say Hinata was surprised would be tried to find closest place where she could hide, but after realizing she couldn't so that, she opted to answer her crush.

"G-good morning, N-Naruto-kun. H-how are you?" Hinata asked with blush on her face.

"I'm great! We're finally getting C-rank mission!" Naruto said with even happier tone.

"R-really? Congratulations." Hinata was both surprised and happy for her crush. "S-so, what is y-your mission?"

Naruto's face changed from happy to annoyed a bit.

"We have to escort this old drunken old man to his home country, Land of Wave or something. We leave today and it's going to last about couple of weeks or so."

Naruto was leaving? For couple of weeks? Hinata was a little depressed after hearing that, but then she decided to try cheer up him. "B-but it is still C-r-rank mission, right? It i-is still great. A-and I a-am s-sure y-you can c-complete i-it successfully." She said with blush and fiddling her fingers.

Naruto looked at Hinata with surprise. She believed he could complete the mission well? Very few people would have not say that to him. And while she didn't looked into his eyes, Naruto could tell she was honest. It made him really happy.

"Yeah, of course! I'm awesome after all!" Naruto said with great enthusiasm. "And I'm sure when you get your first C-rank, you'll do it great!" He raised his thumb up and flashed his famous grin.

Hinata was shocked. He believed in her? This surprised her so much she couldn't say anything for a while. Naruto then started to run towards the gates.

"I've gotta go now! See ya later, Hinata! When I get back, I will tell you everything about my awesome mission -ttebayo!" He yelled while running. Hinata registered this faintly while standing there.

"_See you later? He wants to see me and tell me about his mission? That is... So... Eep!"_

* * *

After little scuffle between Tazuna and Naruto, Team 7 and their client were walking in the woods towards their destination, the Land of Waves. Currently Kakashi was explaining about 'the Five Great Shinobi Countries', which their village was part of, and Five Kages(Hokage, Kazekage, raikage, Tsuchikage and Mizukage), after Sakura asked if there were any ninja in Land of Waves. After he reassured there shouldn't be any encounters with other ninjas, he briefly noticed small puddle on the road.

When they passed the puddle, suddenly two people with horned forehead protectors emerged from the puddle and and shooted chains towards Kakashi. Chains soon wrapped around Kakashi and two attackers pulled their chains, ripping Kakashi into pieces.

"One down." The attackers said coldly.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled, Sasuke was quiet and in battle stance and Tazuna was horrified.

"Two down." Naruto suddenly heard this from behind of him and turned to see attackers ready to strike him with their claws. Naruto was frozen from fear and couldn't move. It would have ended badly, if Sasuke hadn't suddenly appeared between the attackers and kicked them towards the tree, throwing kunai at the same time towards the chains so that they would be stuck. After struggling for a bit, the attackers removed the chains and rushed towards Tazuna. Sakura moved between them and took kunai, scared but ready to defend her client. In front of her, Sasuke appeared, ready to defend them both. This was avoided, however, after atttackers were suddenly knocked out by Kakashi, who escaped from earlier attack of two ninja with Kawarimi no Jutsu(Body Replacement Technique).

Naruto was shocked with Sasuke's action. This was probably his first battle against enemy ninja, but he didn't froze like Naruto. This made Sasuke call Naruto 'Scaredy-Cat', which angered Naruto, but then he realized there was wound on his hand. Kakashi said there was probably poison on the wound, so he ordered Naruto to calm down.

He then turned to Tazuna. "Care to explain, Tazuna-san? In the C-rank missions, you mostly face bandits, not chuunin level missing-nin from Kirigakure, like Demon Brothers over here. And their target was you." Kakashi looked Tazuna with dangerous look.

Tazuna struggled with his words for a moment, but then started to explain about Gato, a shady millionare, and how he has taken over Land of Waves and oppresed it with his goons. Tazuna was one of few people that opposed him by building the bridge that connected Land of Waves and continent, which is why Gato was after him. He also explained that they couldn't afford more than C-rank missions.

Kakashi looked like he was ready to cancel the mission. So was Sakura, but then voice of kunai stabbing flesh caught their attention and they saw Naruto stabbing his hand where poisoned wound was with his kunai.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura yelled.

"Dammit! I have been training like crazy! I was suppose to get stronger!" Naruto said with angry face, which soon turned to determination. "Just you wait, Sasuke. I shall get stronger! We shall continue this mission -ttebayo!" he said with smile.

Sasuke nodded, also wanting to continue mission. Maybe they will face opponent that will actually challenge him.

Sakura looked a little scared, but after seeing Sasuke agreeing with Naruto, she decided to continue as well.

Kakashi looked his team for a moment with hidden pride. He then turned to Naruto. "That is effective way to remove poison, Naruto... But if you let too much blood out... You will die." he said all of this with smile. Naruto started to panic, but was calmed down by fist of Sakura. Kakashi started to put bandages to Narutos hand but then realized that wound was starting to heal already. Kakashi assumed this was because of Kyuubi inside Naruto. He put bandages on anyway to avoid suspicion.

After everyone agreed with continuing the mission, Team 7 and Tazuna started walk towards Land of Waves. Their mission was getting more dangerous, which excited Naruto and Sasuke. They were hoping they would meet more stronger opponents. Little did they knew about opposition they were about to face...

* * *

*Unknown Location*

"You failed?!" yelled short man weaqring business suit. This was Gato, one of the richest men in the world and man behind oppression of Land of Waves. He was yelling to people who looked like ninja. "I spent a lot of money to hire all of you, because I heard you all are skilled ninja!"

One of ninja, sitting in the bench, grabbed his huge sword from his back and swinged it very close to face of Gato. "Stop your bitching! This time I'll go, and with my Dantō(Seversword), Kubikiribōchō(Decapitating Carving Knife), I'll kill the bridge builder and anyone who protects him." The swordwielding ninja said with cold tone.

"Are you sure?" Gato asked. "It seems bridge builder has hired skilled ninja as well. And with defeat of Demon Brothers, they'll be more cautious."

Ninja glared Gato before answering.

"Who do you think I am...? There's good reason why I'm called Kirigakure no Kijin(Demon of Hidden Mist), Momochi Zabuza!"

* * *

_A/N: Alright, finished! Man, my respect towards fanfic writers just raised up. This isn't exacly easy thing to do..._

_Anyway, Land of Waves-arc has started! You shall see what I've planned for it..._

_So, please Review!_

_NOTE: Made few edits and added last part, because I couldn't put it there due the thight schedule I had._


End file.
